Sex, Vampires and Other Drugs
by LovinNorman'sChestTatt
Summary: Iris, an erotic dancer, gets pulled into the world of vampires after Blade saves her from Nomak. Whistler thinks that she should stay so she can be protected, but Nomak has ways to get what he wants. So, how does Scud fit into this mess? Scud/OC
1. Chapter 1

Friday night: the night that the crowd grows large, full of men from around the city inside Rush nightclub. Friday was what every man in that crowd had waited all week for. Friday was the night that Iris performed.

Rush was known throughout Prague for its drinks and food by day, but by night, the club was known for its dancers. The women who worked there were talented, flexible, sexy and very well-known; especially Iris. Her nickname came from the tattoo of and iris flower on her hip, and the only way you could see it was if she wore a thong, or nothing at all. Every week, she would come to Rush with a different routine, a different outfit, with the same technique and she always managed to get new additions to her crowd. She always wore a smile as she performed, and that's what earned her so many tips, or maybe it was her body.

Iris was gifted with a body that, the goddess, Aphrodite would be jealous of. She was curvy in all the right places, she had natural bronze skin, her hair hung in rich, blonde waves and her eyes were a color blue that always seemed to be darkened with lust. Iris's Russian accent had a deep, sexual wave in its tone, but no one in the nightclub had heard it, because she refused to talk to anyone there. She was a quiet woman in the real world, but she came alive on the stage.

This Friday was rowdy. The men, having already treated themselves to Russia's finest vodka, were stumbling to their seats to get ready for Iris's performance. As she peaked out of the curtain, she noticed that one man wasn't sitting, but standing in a darker corner of the room. His long, dirty coat was all she could see of him before the lights dimmed and darkness hid his face completely.

She looked down at her own outfit to make sure it was perfect. The purple and black corset had a zipper going down the front, which started between her large bust. She wore a black thong, showing her signature tattoo, and black seven inch platform stilettos that complimented the muscle definition in her long, tan legs. She heard the announcer say her name, and she knew it was time to show them what she had. In the darkness, she leaned against the cool pole and arched her back.

When the lights lit up and the music started, she gave the large crowd a reason for being there. She danced, bent over, wrapped herself around the pole and winked at the crowd. After she slowly unzipped the corset, she tossed it in a random direction and licked her lips naughtily at the man who caught it. She strut to the end of the stage and held out her hands. The two men sitting nearest to her took her hands and helped her off of the platform. Swaying her hips, she noticed a woman sitting in the large crowd. It was a rare occasion when a woman had the balls to show up in Rush, so Iris gave her some attention. She sat on her lap, spread her legs and leaned her head back to the crook of the woman's neck. Iris rolled her hips before getting up to tease another lucky crowd member.

She picked up her leg and straddled a man's lap, taking in his features. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips. Iris plucked it out of his mouth with her fingers and put it in hers. His hair hung down in his eyes, but she saw that they were an iridescent blue. He was handsome, to say the least, and God had gifted him in other places as well. She could feel his excitement press up against her as she took a long drag off of his rolled cigarette and held it between her thin fingers. She placed her lips close to his, pressing her breasts against his chest, and exhaled, blowing a stream of smoke into his open mouth. He inhaled and blew the smoke out of his nose. She grinded her hips against his and rolled her head in a sensual manner. "Damn, girl." He moaned out.

_American_, she thought. With a smirk, she got off of him and slinked back towards the stage. When she stepped onto the platform, she spun herself around the pole again, spreading her legs as the music ended. She gave one last wink to the American before the lights dimmed once again and the inside of Rush was filled with darkness.

* * *

Her black, leather skirt rode up high on her thighs as she walked out of the club. Iris's heels clicked on the sidewalk as a small breeze wisped through her hair. It was two in the morning and Iris was ready to be home in her cozy apartment. She silently smiled as she slung her purse over her shoulder. Altogether, her tips and pay came out to be seven hundred, forty-nine dollars and she couldn't be happier. That was the largest crowd she'd seen in months, but her mind wandered back to the American. She wouldn't mind taking him to bed from how good looking he was.

"You looking for a good time, baby?"

Iris turned to find a man in a familiar coat standing before her. "No, but I'm sure you can find someone else who is." Her thick, Russian accent rolled off of her tongue like velvet. He had an accent as well, but it was lighter than hers.

"I've already found her." He rushed towards her at an inhuman speed, dragging her into the nearest alley. She couldn't think before her back was pressed against a brick wall, scratching and scraping the skin on her shoulders. She lifted a knee and hit a lucky shot to his groin, making him flinch, but he retaliated and slapped her. She heard a crunch and felt her face fill with fire.

She screamed as she fell to the ground, scraping her arms and legs on the gritty concrete below her. Then man leapt on top of her and pressed down on her ribs. A sickening crack sounded and pain welled through her torso. She watched in horror as his face split open, an extra appendage exiting his mouth and coming closer to her face. She screamed with all her lungs would allow her, then watched as her assailant looked in another direction and then ran away. In the time it took her to blink and register what had just happened, a large black man stood over her, his leather coat swirling around his large build.

"Ulyena Gavlik. We've been expecting you." He said in a deep voice.

Iris couldn't answer before black invaded her vision and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

You know when you wake up, but you're too tired to open your eyes? That's how Ulyena was at the moment. She noticed that she was covered with a blanket and she wasn't clothed. She all of the sudden began to worry. Where was she? Was she kidnapped? She didn't open her eyes in fear that someone was watching her and waiting for her to wake up, like they did in the movies. Ulyena could smell burning metal and oil, so she guessed that she was in someone's garage.

"You can open your eyes now. I know you're awake." A deep southern drawl made her jump as they placed a cold hand on her forehead. Ulyena opened her eyes and looked at the man who touched her. He looked like he was in his late sixty's, early seventies. He had long, white hair with a matching beard and his eyes were a calming blue, like you automatically knew that you could trust this man. "Your temperature's gone down, so that's good. Do you remember what happened?"

"Sort of." She said, but her hand went up to her face when her entire side of her face felt like pins and needles, then her ribs felt the same when her arm moved. She moaned in pain and told herself not to move. "Who was that who did this to me?" She mumbled quietly, but clearly.

"His name was Nomak, and I'm Whistler. The man who saved you was Blade. Is that all you remember?"

A sudden flash of her memory came back to her. "H-his face... It was so…" She didn't know what to say about it. It was frightening; different. She'd never even seen it in horror movies, but she never wanted to see it again. "It spit down from his chin and…" Then she looked up at Whistler. "Can I get up? I want to move my legs around a bit."

"I'm surprised you trust someone so easily, but yeah. I wouldn't try to run, though."

"Why not?" The question popped out of her mouth before she even thought about it.

He smiled in a friendly way. "You won't make it thirty feet before you re-break all those ribs that I had to reset." He turned towards the door of the small room that she'd been sleeping in. "Come on. I'll introduce you to everybody."

She cleared her throat, reminding him that she was in the nude. "Do you have anything for me to wear?"

He tossed a tee shirt at her. "Sorry, sweetheart, but it's all we got. Us men don't cross-dress around her, but I wouldn't be surprised it shit brick did."

She cocked an eyebrow, but painfully slid the shirt on before swinging her legs out of the bed. When she stood up, a pain shot through her side, but she ignored it. She'd endured worse in her lifetime. Ulyena walked slowly followed Whistler and noticed he had a makeshift brace on his leg. "What happened to your leg?"

"Long story short: fuckin' suck heads."

She stopped short. "Uhm, I'm sorry. Did you say suck heads?"

He turned to face her. "You didn't know about those, did you?" She shook her head, and he continued. "There's more out on those streets than you thought you knew, Ulyena. I'll let Blade explain it to you." He limped, leading her through a large warehouse. There were lots of gadgets that Ulyena had never seen before. Then there were welders, wrenches, screwdrivers, barrels of oil, and cans of screws, nails, and nuts and bolts. It was like you're average mechanic shop, except much bigger and had things that she couldn't identify. Ulyena used to be a mechanic when she lived in Moscow, but things changed when she moved herself to Prague. She had no other choice than to become a dancer. It paid better and the jobs were easier to find. "Hey Blade!" Whistler yelled out in a gruff voice. "Come here. She's awake."

A large, black man turned around and started walking towards her and Whistler. He was dressed in all black, and his large muscles bulged under his shirt, which looked like it was made out of spandex. He had a vest on that had metal buckles that looked custom made, and his pants and boots were the same shade of black. "Ulyena." He nodded in greeting. His teeth were a sparkling white, and contrasted against his dark skin. "I'm sure Whistler's already explained everything, so I'll just say it. You're not safe."

"What do you mean that I'm 'not safe'? I've been fine."

"Not last night, you weren't. Explain that." His tone was suddenly very serious.

"I cannot." She said. "I was walking home and I got attacked by a…"

"A reaper." He finished for her. "What do you know about vampires?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "That they're not real and they-"

"So you know what they want you to know. Nothing."

"Maybe you should sit down, Ulyena." Whistler said, and led her to a chair.

"Forget what you think you know." Blade began. "Vampires exist. They stalk humans to feed themselves and there are no exceptions."

She sighed. "So where do you fit into this?"

"Blade's a half-breed." Whistler told her. "He was born half a vampire. He has all of their strengths, and none of their weaknesses. He hunts them."

"I hate them." He clarified. "I will hunt them all down until there are none left."

"What about me? You said that you've been expecting me. What's up with that?" She asked him.

He sighed. "Nomak, the one that attacked you, has been hunting you down to kill you."

"Why?" She asked.

"We don't know, but we do know that he's been tracking you for days."

She shook her head, trying to process everything at once. "Wait, so you're telling me that vampires exist, that I'm being hunted by one, and you guys are going to protect me?"

"Nomak is not a vampire." Blade said. "He's a reaper; part of an infected strain that's transferred through the bite. They feed on vampires and humans."

"I've convinced Blade to let you stay here while we get this all sorted out so nothin' happens to you. Are you okay with that?"

Ulyena nodded. "If I'm going to stay here, though, how am I going to get to work? What about clothes? Can't I talk to anybody? What about my apartment?"

"Alright, calm down. I'll go by your apartment and get you some clothes and stuff. And we'd prefer you not to contact anyone. About work, you'll need to call 'em and say that you're going out of town because your sister is sick or somethin'."

After a silence, Blade asked her, "What are you good at?"

"Dancing."

"Besides that."

"I used to be a mechanic before I came here. I can cook, too." She scrunched her nose at a familiar smell. It was a sickly sweet smell that anyone could recognize.

Whistler nodded with a smile. "Well, the mechanics part is good. You can help dick weed, back there. As for the cookin'; you'll only be feedin' him and yourself."

"Who's this guy you keep calling names? And why do I smell marijuana?"

"Scud!" Blade said loudly.

"Yo, B. What do you need?" A guy came walking in to the room with a joint in his mouth. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man from Rush. He was the one that she gave a lap dance to. He looked like a gang member from his clothes. Baggy, light red pants, red and black shoes, a red long sleeve shirt and a baggy dark grey vest over that. His hair was the same length as she remembered, and she could see those blue eyes from any distance.

"Well, this is nice." Ulyena said in a sarcastic tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ulyena watched as Scud dug into his scrambled eggs without looking up from his plate. It kind of disgusted her, but it was kind of funny to watch. To keep herself from laughing, she went ahead and walked into the garage to mess with 'Blade's baby', as Scud had called it. She adjusted her tank top that Whistler had brought her, along with about half of her wardrobe. The top she wore showed a bit more cleavage than she intended, her jeans were tight and rode low on her hips and her boots made her six inches taller. Sure, it was odd that she wore spike heeled boots when she worked on cars, but she felt good when she wore heels, no matter how high they were.

She lay on the board that someone had put together and rolled underneath the Charger. With the wrenches that were under the car already, she began tweaking the transmission. She heard someone walk into the room, and she knew, by the creaking of the brace, that it was Whistler.

"Do all women wear heels when they work on cars?" He asked.

"Nyet," She giggled. "Only me. Could you pass me that wrench on the table?" She rolled out from under the car, grease and oil patterns covered parts of her skin and clothes. Whistler handed her the wrench, and then she rolled back underneath. "Spasibo."

"What're you doin' in Prague? You're Russian." Whistler pointed out to her, hoping to get the mysterious girl's past out of her.

"Fucking racial profiling." She joked. "I was born in Moscow. I stayed there until I was seventeen. Dad quite the backhand, so I got out of that house as quick as I could. I ended up in Prague after snagging a train ticket from a guy." She rolled out from under Blade's Charger again, and then she stood up and walked towards the table to wipe her hands off. "I thought I saw my father one night, so I hid out in Rush. They mistook me for a new dancer, so I danced and that's how I ended up there."

"Hm." Whistler nodded, and then changed the subject. "The Bloodpack's gonna be here any minute, and I think you should come out here and met 'em with us."

"Why?"

He turned and started limping out of the garage, motioning for Ulyena to follow him. "Because they might be the ones who save your scrawny little ass."

She shook her head with a smile. "Fine. Are they…?"

"Yes, so be nice." When they approached the group of people, Whistler pointed out two people that were waiting for Blade to show up. "You see that girl with the black hair? That's Nyssa. And that guy next to her is Assad. Remember what we told you about Damiskinos? They were the ones who took us to him." Blade had told her about the overlord of the vampires, and how they needed Blade's help to kill the reapers.

Ulyena noticed that Scud was waiting beside the woman that Whistler identified as Nyssa. She was thin; tan skinned and had black hair. She wore a leather suit that was all the same color black and a golden metal piece held up her hair. Her lips were a dark shade of red as she spoke to Assad, who was dark skinned, but lighter than Blade. His long, curly hair was pulled up and he also wore all leather.

There was a group of people sitting across from them. A man who had tattoos on his face was sitting in front of a woman who had red, short hair. By the way she was hanging over his shoulder and caressing his chest, Ulyena figured that they were a couple. There was a man with long, way hair that was blonde with a reddish tint and he wore rectangular shades that hung low on his nose. Another man was behind him, who looked like he was from Asian descent and he had a wild look in his eye. Next to him, there was a muscular, tattooed man with a chainmesh shirt. His hair was dark brown with a bleach blonde fauxhawk. Then, there was a tall, lanky man who wore shades and had his facial hair cut in an unusual manner. His head was bald and he stood tall, like he knew everything the world had to offer, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone.

"Blade," Assad began. "Meet the Bloodpack." He pointed them out as he said their names. "Lighthammer, Verlaine," He introduced the couple. "Priest," The man with the reddish hair. "Snowman," The Asian man signed in greeting, signaling that he couldn't talk. "Chupa," The fauxhawk guy was staring straight ahead at Ulyena instead of paying attention to Assad. "And Reinhardt." He said, finishing with the tall man.

When his name was said, Reinhardt slowly walked over to Blade. "Hey, um… Me and the gang were wondering…" He put his hand over his mouth and said something quietly.

"What was that?" Blade asked.

Reinhardt leaned into Blade. "Can you blush?" It came out more like a statement; like he was challenging Blade.

Ulyena never stood for racism, so she grabbed a socket wrench that was sitting on the table near her and started walking towards Reinhardt. But before she could take two steps, Scud wrapped his arm around her waist. "Don't." He said.

"Oh, I get it." Blade said. "You've been training for two years to take me out, and now here I am. Ooh," he shivered in excitement. "It's exciting, isn't it? Okay, here's your chance." He whipped out, what Ulyena could only guess was a stake from his jacket and held it up. The rest of the Bloodpack held up guns, defending their friend. "Come on. Adolf, here, gets the first shot." He held the silver stake against his own heart, challenging the other man. Reinhardt looked at Nyssa, but Blade pressed on. "What're you looking at her for? You need permission? Or maybe you need a little incentive. Okay, I can help with that." He swished the stake in twirls in between his fingers so fast that Ulyena couldn't see anything but a blur, then his opposite hand smacked Reinhardt in the face. "What's the matter?" Blade asked as Ulyena snickered. "Missed that? 'T's okay, I can do it again." Then he repeated the action.

"Do it, Reinhardt," Verlaine yelled. "Do it!"

Ulyena shot her a dirty look, and Blade continued taunting him. "Come on. What, do you need a manual?"

The rest of the Bloodpack began encouraging him as Blade placed the silver stake in his hand.

"Fuckin' do it!"

"Kill the bastard!"

Chupa yelled in Russian. "Take him now!"

Then Reinhardt attacked. Blade, being who and what he was, was faster than him and pulled Reinhardt's arm behind his back, making him face the floor. Then, Blade attached something to the back of the other man's head. When the device began beeping, Blade began talking. "Now you've got an explosive device stuck to the back of your head. Silver nitrate; rigged to go off if anybody tampers with it. I'll have the detonator with me." He looked at Ulyena as she tried to hold back her laughter, and then lowered his head to whisper to Reinhardt. "And you, if you so much as look at me wrong…" He pulled back on his arm and Reinhardt cried out, and then Blade let him go. "From now on, we work as a unit. You'll be taking orders from me. Any questions?" No one answered. "Good."

Blade turned back to Nyssa and Assad. "You want to catch the hunter? You start with the prey. We target all the night places where vampires congregate. Blood banks, safe houses. The bigger, the better. So," his arms swung in anticipation. "What's first?"

Nyssa looked at Assad. "The House of Pain."

"The House of Pain?" Ulyena asked. "What is that? A vampire dominatrix warehouse?"

"No," Assad answered. "It's a dance club for vampires, except a lot more than dancing takes place, Iris."

"It's Ulyena." She said.

"Do you think we can get her to dance to watch over the club?"

Before Ulyena could object, Blade nodded. "Perfect. We can keep track of her and she can tell us when someone suspicious shows up."

She gave him the dirtiest look known to man. "Poshel na khuĭ." She said under her breath.

* * *

**Translations:  
Nyet: No  
Spasibo: Thanks  
Poshel na khuĭ: Fuck you**


	4. Chapter 4

Ulyena was dreading the night ahead of her. She barely ate any of her dinner that she had prepared for her and Scud. He was oddly excited about the trip to The House of Pain, and that somewhat worried her a bit.

"I'm not going in, but B will have cameras put up all around the place, so you really don't have to worry about anything." Scud told her as he ate.

She scoffed. "You're not the human that's going into a club full of vampires."

"No," he agreed. "I'm not, but some of the Bloodpack will be in there with you, and B." Scud paused and took another bite of his food. "What're you going to wear?"

Ulyena shrugged. "Don't know. Nyssa's supposed to be bringing me something to fit in down there."

"So most likely you'll be dressed in leather if Nyssa's bringing it." He chuckled.

Ulyena giggled at his words. Something about Scud made her mood lift a little bit. It may have been that smirk he wore when he had a joint in between his lips; it may have been the way his hair hid his blue eyes; or maybe it was his presence alone that warmed her heart. Either way, she liked the way he made her feel, and she'd only known him for less than a week.

"Iris." Reinhardt and Chupa walked up to her. "Nyssa got this for you." He tossed her a bag that was black and had 'Bloody Fantasies' written across the front.

"It's Ulyena." She said through gritted teeth.

"They call you Iris in the club." Chupa pointed out.

She sighed. "I'm not in the club, am I?"

"Hm." Reinhardt nodded. "I'll be watching you, girl. Give me a good show tonight; and judging by what's in that bag, I won't be disappointed." He winked as he a Chupa chuckled and walked off.

"The fuck was that all about?" Scud asked her.

Ulyena shook her head. "No idea." She reached her hand in the bag and pulled out the first garment that her fingers touched. When she pulled it out, Scud dropped his eating utensil and she hung her head. No wonder Reinhardt and Chupa had made such a big deal.

* * *

Scud and Whistler explained the gadgets to the Bloodpack as Nyssa told Ulyena the ropes of the dance floor. She would be dancing on the bar, and she was to decline all offers from men and women, because of her being a human, they would assume that she was a blood whore. Whoever of the Bloodpack was closest was to tell the people asking that she was theirs and she wasn't for sale.

"You'll be safe. Chupa, Reinhardt, Priest and Snowman will be there with you."

"Yeah," Chupa said with a wink. "We'll protect you, sweetheart."

"Oh yeah," She rolled her eyes. "I feel so safe." Then she looked at Nyssa. "I can't believe you're making me wear this." She motioned to her seven inch, thick heeled, leather lace up boots that came to her knees, and booty shorts that were all blood red lace; under them, she were a matching thong to cover her front. The black, leather top that cut off under her breasts was long sleeved and a triangle was cut out of the front, exposing over half of each breast. "I look like a gothic hooker."

"You'll fit in here." She said. "Besides, Scud hasn't looked away from you all night."

"Neither has Reinhardt or Chupa." Ulyena's eyes flicked over to the street kid. Nyssa was right, he was staring at her. What made her smile was that he wasn't focused on her legs, ass or breasts. As soon as her eyes moved to him, they met his and she suddenly felt like she could take on the world, let alone a club full of vampires.

She walked up to him and hugged him. "Wish me luck?"

"Luck." He smiled and held up the joint that he just lit. "Toke of the smokage?"

She nodded and took a long hit, then held it before blowing out a stream of smoke. "Much better. Thanks Scud. Don't get into any trouble, alright?"

"Oh, you know me." He said. "I'm a fucking angel."

"Whatever." He rolled her eyes as she giggled. "Be good, damn it." Before giving it a second thought, she kissed his cheek as she felt the buzz creep up on her. "Be safe."

"Yeah," he blushed. "You too."

"Hey, Ulyena." Whistler said. "You play it safe in there, alright?"

"I will." She said. "You stay safe, too." Ulyena walked to join the Bloodpack and Blade as Scud and Whistler took their places.

"Let's go." Blade said, and they all began walking into a building. They seemed to have entered through a back entrance before they walked down a long flight of stairs. They entered an all-white hall that was filled with a lot of weapons and things that their soul purpose was to make someone bleed. Then they stopped at a large door.

Nyssa turned to Blade and Ulyena. "You two are about to enter our world. You'll see things; feeding. Just remember why you are here, Blade."

"I haven't forgotten." Blade said.

The large door lifted and revealed a large, warehouse sized club. Lights were flashing, people were dancing and the sweet smell of sweat and blood hung in the air. "You can't be serious." Ulyena scoffed with a smile. As they stepped into the club, she noticed that people were carrying around trays of razor blades, and then she saw why. Two vampires, a man and a woman, put a blade in each other's mouths and then they started making out, hardcore. People were dry humping each other, dancing, drinking and a lot more. The loud music and the flashing lights were mixing with her buzz and it made her head spin. There were sights that interested her and some that disgusted her, like the man sticking a rod in a woman's open back wound, which she seemed to be enjoying. Her spine and muscles were showing and it about made Ulyena vomit. She saw the bar and walked to it, Chupa and Reinhardt following close behind. "Help me up, boys. Momma's got a crowd to please."


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't know what song was on, nor did she care. She was having a blast as she danced up on the bar. Men and women were buying her drinks and some had even asked her to join in on a feed or two. Chupa and Reinhardt took turns telling them that she was theirs and that she wasn't to be messed with. But there was always the difficult one who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on, baby." He flashed his fangs as he smiled. "Give me a private dance." His black hair hung to his shoulders and his eyes were a yellowish-amber color. His skin was an alabaster shade and the all black outfit he wore made him look even paler.

She shook her head with a smirk and went back to dancing, scanning the crowd for anything that looked suspicious.

"Playing hard to get, huh? I see." He attempted to hop up on the bar, but Chupa grabbed his arm.

"Back off." He said in a low voice. "She's mine."

"I don't see any marks on her."

"I told you, she's mine. Beat it." Chupa seemed to be getting angry.

"Prove it." He said.

Chupa ignored the other vampire's request and helped Ulyena off of the bar. "Let's go." He told her, and then began leading her through the large crowd of vampires. When they entered an almost deserted hall, he pulled her close to his side. "He's following us, so whatever happens, play along." Before giving her a chance to answer, he pushed her into a room and backed her against a wall. His gun clattered to the floor as he pressed his lips to hers. It was a hot, sloppy kiss with not passion at all. His lips moved to her neck and his hands were messing with her shorts. They slid down her legs as he used his fingers to pleasure her. She threw her head back and moaned, his fingers working furiously at her folds. He pinched her clit and she cried out softly.

"Oh, God." She fumbled with his pants. Ulyena couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't been with anyone for a while, and what he was doing was making her want to be fucked until she saw stars.

"As much as I like that, that's not my name." Her thong didn't get in the way as he picked her up and slammed himself into her. She wrapped her legs around him, crying out at his size as he pounded her cunt. Her mind slowly drifted back towards Scud. The way he looked at her, the way his lips curved, the way his muscles in his arms seemed to ripple with every movement he made, that certain twinkle he'd get in his eye when someone needed him to do something. She imagined that it was him fucking her instead of Chupa, and at this thought, she arched her back as she felt her climax approach. Finally, she let herself go at the thought of Scud getting her off. "Yes!" Her walls clenched around him as he released himself into her. His fangs extended and pierced her skin. She felt the energy slowly drain from her as he drank. She opened her eyes and noticed that the man who approached her was watching them.

When he was done, she felt the energy slowly return. He bent over and picked up her shorts. "These belong to you." She smiled and put them on, not speaking. She didn't say anything because she wanted to think as they walked back to the club. She thought about the bite marks on her neck, about the club, but mostly about the name she really wanted to call out as she came. Scud.

* * *

It all happened so fast. The reapers had surprised them all at the same time. Everyone had run out of the club when the gunfire started; everyone except Blade, the Bloodpack and Ulyena. Chupa, Reinhardt, Snowman, Priest and Assad were fighting reapers, and Lighthammer, Verlaine, Nyssa and Blade were nowhere to be found. The only thing that Ulyena could think of was to run down the now abandoned hallway as she struggled not to panic. Her heels slowed her down a little, but other than that, she felt like she was going to make it to where ever she was running. That was until someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a room behind a curtain.

A hand yanked her hair, causing her to cry out in a sharp yelp. "Mm," A man hummed. "You smell so sweet. I see that someone has already beat me to you." She couldn't see his face, but she knew that voice. It was the man that attacked her that night after she got off work.

"Nomak." She said, remembering what Blade had told her.

"Yes." He said. "You remember. There are things you need to know." His grip loosened on her hair, but she still didn't let go. "I'm not going to kill you, so stop wiggling. You and I; we're more of the same than you may think."

Ulyena was confused now. "What do you mean?"

He didn't have time to answer, because Blade suddenly showed up and ordered her to duck. A sudden loud ringing filled her ears after his gun went off and Nomak immediately let go of her. Nyssa grabbed her hand and told her to go somewhere. Ulyena's ears were still ringing, but she understood wheat Nyssa was trying to tell her. She pointed straight, then left, then right, and then went back to help Blade. Ulyena ran in the direction that Nyssa had said, and ended up in a lounge.

Priest was lying on the floor, screaming and breathing heavily. Nyssa rushed past her to Priest's side. Chupa was holding him down by his neck as Blade came into the room. How long had she been standing there, just staring at the scene unfolding in front of her? Five minutes? Ten? She didn't know, but she started going into panic mode as Priest began to change into something horrific. His chin began to split and Reinhardt was yelling something about shutting him up. Snowman tossed him his sword and he swung the sword to Priest's head and sliced a large section of his skull off. Ulyena didn't want to look, but she couldn't look away.

Blade stepped in front of Priest and watched as the changing vampire's mouth opened, revealing him as a new species. Blade told everyone to move before shooting a hole in the wall. The sunlight flooded in and covered Priest's body. The smell of burning flesh made Ulyena wrinkle her nose and her breathing became difficult. She couldn't speak after his body burst in the rays of sunlight and her stomach threatened to push out what was in it as she and Chupa watched the eye on the remainder of Priest's head blink at them.

Ulyena's body threatened to give out, but Chupa caught her before she could fall. She realized that the Bloodpack had already lost a member, and this was only the beginning. She only hoped that Scud was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

The scene of Priest exploding in the rays of sunlight replayed in Ulyena's mind. Every time, her stomach lurched and she knew that she'd gotten into something that she'd never forget.

Vampires, reapers and fang filled night clubs. Only a select few knew about those things and a rare amount of them were humans. She touched the marks on her neck as she walked briskly past dark alleyways. She didn't feel like attending an autopsy of a reaper that had been caught, so she snuck out and figured she'd stop by Rush to see how Friday night was without her.

The Prague nights were starting to get chilly, so she didn't wear anything special. Just jeans, a tight tee shirt, her leather jacket and her regular heels. The amber light of the smog mixed with streetlights flooded the streets. Shadows cast in almost every direction, making Ulyena whip her head towards anything that moved.

She wasn't the only one that was out in the night. Dealers and prostitutes waited on corners for their clients. Homeless bums sat on the sidewalk, waiting for hope and money that would never come. She recognized some people from The House of Pain as she walked. There was even a stray dog or two, but she also witnessed something she never expected to see.

There were many clubs in Prague: strip clubs, sex clubs, dominatrix clubs, vampire clubs and more gay clubs than you could count. The gay clubs were usually flooded around that time of night, but none of them compared to Duha Valley, the gayest of all clubs in the city of Prague. Duha Valley was known for the fruitiest drinks, the butchiest women and the most feminine men. Even Ulyena had been there a few times, because she knew some women at Rush who preferred the same gender, and it didn't bother her a bit. The only think that bothered her was the couple making out by the entrance.

The vampire that approached her that night at the bar was tongue fucking his male partner and rubbing and squeezing his crotch. It wasn't what they were doing that disturbed her; it was that he seemed to like it a little too much, like he would never touch a woman that way. It was then that everything started to make sense. The looks that Chupa gave her, the way that he was almost too quick to step up and claim her as his; it was a wonder how she didn't figure it out sooner.

She walked right up to the couple, her heels clicking furiously on the sidewalk. "He bribed you to do it, didn't he?"

The vampire abruptly pulled away from his partner. "Well, hey dancer."

"You didn't answer my question. Did he pay you to do what you did?"

He nodded his head as if he didn't care that he was caught. "Yeah. Five blood shots and said I could watch. Told him you'd figure it out, but the bastard wouldn't listen to me."

Ulyena rolled her eyes. "You act like Chupa ever listens."

"Chupa's his name?" Ulyena nodded. "You think he's switch teams for a night? I wouldn't mind him getting rough with me." He winked.

"I'll ask him." She smiled and began walking back to the warehouse. Then, she added in a mumble. "After I beat him with a crowbar."

* * *

When she got back, she saw that Chupa, Reinhardt and Assad were trying to talk to Blade about not hunting in the sunlight.

"You better get you some sunscreen, buttercup." Whistler said to them.

"Listen, shit kicker, you're about one cunt hair away from hillbilly heaven." Chupa held up a finger to indicate his statement. Sadly, Blade didn't keep any crowbars around where she could find them, so she grabbed the largest and nearest wrench, shook off her coat and charged towards Chupa. She swung… Hard and landed a blow right across his jaw. His head whipped to the side, but he didn't fall. A few small drops of blood spewed onto his fingers when he spit into his hand.

"Chto, chert vozʹmi, ty pizda shlyukha?"

"Vy podkupili kogo-to prosto, chtoby vy mogli yebatʹ menya?" She went to swing again, but Chupa grabbed her wrist and another pair of hands pulled her out of his grasp from around her waist. "Vy bolʹnoĭ ublyudok!"

"You seemed like you enjoyed it enough." He said with a wicked grin in English.

"Oh, fuck you." She said. "The entire time you fucked me, I imagined that it was Scud. That's why I enjoyed it so much, asshole." She pressed on as the hands fell from around her waist. "And when I came, I wanted to scream his name so loud, all the people in that club would've heard me. Why do you think I kept my eyes closed the whole time, douchebag?"

Chupa was speechless as he stood there in shock, as was everyone else in the room. She turned to walk away and saw Scud, standing there opened mouthed and eyes wide. Ulyena's face went a dark shade of red as she rushed past him and ran outside, where it was pouring down rain. It soaked her as soon as she stepped under the cascading drops, and she didn't care.

Ulyena felt amazing. She had just admitted what was on her mind for about a week. She like Scud… A lot, and now he knew, and so did everyone else. She had no problem with it, whatsoever. She heard footsteps running up behind her, and she thought it was Whistler or someone coming out to see if she was alright. She turned around. "I'm fine, I just-"

Lips pressed against hers and she about toppled backwards at the force. Hands fisted her hair and she wrapped her arms around their neck. They pulled apart, and she opened her eyes to reveal Scud standing in front of her. "Sorry, I just…"

"You better not apologize for that, Scud." She grinned, and then kissed him again. Her tongue darted into his mouth and started tangling with his. His hand was on the back of her head, pressing her against him, and the other landed on the small of her back. They broke apart, breathless.

His eyes stared into hers as the rain dropped on them from above. "Help me search through some shit." He finally said. "They leave in about five hours, and I need to get them ready."

"Are we going?"

"Nope." He said with a smile. "We'll be here all alone.

"Good." She said. "I'll make it worth your while."

* * *

**Russian Translations:**

**Chto, chert voz'mi, ty pizda shlyukha?- What the fuck, you cunt whore?**

**Vy podkupili kogo-to prosto, chtoby vy mogli yebat' menya?- You bribed someone just so you could fuck me?**

**Vy bolʹnoĭ ublyudok!- You sick bastard!**


	7. Chapter 7

Scud watched as Ulyena picked through the junk that was out by the loading dock of the old warehouse. She refused to use the umbrella that he'd brought out, so she was getting rained on. She seemed to be enjoying the rain as she picked through the old wires, metal and boxes full of other things. He loved the way that her clothes clung to her curvy body; the way that her hair turned a darker shade of blonde when it got wet; the smile she wore as she hummed something from a band called Rammstein. Scud couldn't believe that he was falling for her. Most lives were ruined if a man went to a strip club, but Scud's life got better since then.

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. "So, what are we looking for, here?" She said it loud so her voice would carry over the heavily falling rain.

"Phosphor rods." He replied. "If I can suss out the light source, maybe I can make some sort of UV flash-bang grenade or something."

"You lost me at phosphor rods." She laughed.

* * *

Three hours later, they were sitting at Scud's workbench, swapping stories as Ulyena watched Scud put things together to create a UV bomb. "How do you and Blade know each other?" She asked him.

"Well," the joint in his mouth bobbed as he spoke. "I was backpacking. I met these two chicks" He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I, uh, decided to take 'em back to my tent for a little 'Three's Company' action." He opened his shirt to reveal ugly, jagged scars lining his skin. They were pale pink in contrast to his slightly tanned skin, and Ulyena jumped and reached out to touch them. "Next thing I know, Janet and Chrissy started tearing chunks out of my stomach. Blade shows up, saves my ass. Everything else just sort of fell into place."

Ulyena was quiet, and Scud wondered if he had hurt her feelings when he told that story. Not every girl wanted to know about their boyfriend's past sexual adventures. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded. "It's just that these scars look similar to the ones my mom had on her back. I remember those before she was..." She trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

"Before what, Ulyena?"

"My mom was kidnapped when I was about seven years old." She sat back down in her chair, remembering the past like it was just yesterday. "I remember us walking home from her friend's house. It was cold that night, and we had just moved into a new house, so we had to walk about twelve blocks. In Moscow, you either walked or you were fucking rich, and we were a dollar a meal family. She gave me her jacket because it was so cold, and I can even remember the perfume she was wearing that night. We were walking home and we were almost there, then a few guys came out of the shadows and threw me onto the ground. They surrounded her, and then one of them talked to her. I couldn't hear, and I didn't want to move to get closer. I was so scared." She paused and took a deep breath to keep from crying. "He ripped her shirt and yelled about her scars, and fussed about a tattoo she had on her hip, and then one of them knocked me out. I remember waking up on the sidewalk... And I haven't heard anything on her since." She wiped a tear before it could fall. "They didn't even declare her dead."

It took Scud a minute to register what she just told him, but overall, he was speechless. He didn't know what to think of her story. He didn't think someone like her could go through something so tragic. To make her feel better, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. He'd never comforted someone before, so it was a bit awkward at first, but the only thing on his mind was to make her tears stop.

Ulyena cleared her throat. "Uhm, let's see if the UV grenade works." She said with an awkward tremble in her voice.

"Alright. I hope it works." He said, and pulled the pin before they both stepped back a little bit. In her head, Ulyena counted to ten before it briefly flashed, but it wasn't what they expected. "I don't know, maybe I fucked up." Scud said. "Maybe something went wrong." Just then, it exploded in a large ray of purplish-blue light and Ulyena put her hands in front of her face to avoid being blinded.

Scud smiled and kissed her cheek. "Papa's got a brand new bag." Then he went to work on making more.

"Hey babe, I'm going to use the bathroom. Be right back." Ulyena said before walking off. She tried to hide the pained expression on her face as she rubbed the skin on her hands and arms where it was burned a severe red color. How did that happen? She hadn't been outside during the day in about a week, and plus, she tanned; she never burned. An allergic reaction, perhaps? She shrugged it off, hoping it was just something small and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Ulyena was lost as Scud explained how to use the UV bomb to Blade. "Just be careful where you pop your load." Aside from being handsome, he was smart, and she liked that about him.

"You're not coming?" Nyssa asked him, glancing over at Ulyena while she spoke.

"No." He said. "I'm a lover, not a fighter." Then he went and sat down on a table.

Blade looked at Ulyena, but hesitated before speaking. "Ulyena..." It was as if he didn't know what to say. "You're staying here with him, but don't go out anywhere."

Ulyena hugged him quickly. "Thank you, Blade, for helping me out and letting me stay."

He flinched when his skin touched hers. "No problem." When she let go of him, he stared at her coldly. "Are you alright? You have a fever."

"What do you mean?" She asked, putting a hand to her head. "I feel fine." But she really felt woozy and a little fatigued. She wouldn't admit it, though. She walked away from the group that was preparing themselves to leave and looked at herself in a mirror. Her skin was noticeably paler, her hair seemed brighter and her eyes were darker. Her senses seemed sharper, but she didn't notice it until she thought about it. She swallowed a large lump in her throat as she ran her hands over the puncture wounds in her neck. Chupa's bite marks burned like fire and she suddenly felt hungry, but nothing that she could cook would satisfy her cravings.

What the fuck was happening to her?


	8. Chapter 8

After Blade, Whistler and the Bloodpack left, it didn't take five minutes before Scud tackled Ulyena with a passion filled kiss. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to a bedroom upstairs. "Are you okay?" Scud asked her. "You're burning up."

Ulyena nodded. "I'm perfectly fine." The bed was covered in black blankets and the bed frame was also black. A large, metal refrigerator and a table were next to the bed. "This is where you sleep?" She asked as he stripped her of her shirt.

"No." He said between kisses. "B's bed."

She pulled back, breathing heavily. "He's going to murder us both when they get back."

"So." He held himself above her and leaned in to kiss her neck. "It's not like he sleeps anyway." One of his hands trailed down her stomach as she threw her head back and moaned from his kisses. She didn't even feel her pants come undone before his fingers plunged into her. She bucked her hips and moaned his name.

"Scud." Her fingers curled and grasped the bed sheets. "God, that feels amazing."

He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes, not stopping his finger movements. "Josh. My real name is Josh." He then started kissing the other side of her neck, but stopped short. "You tried to cover them with foundation, didn't you?"

"I…" She didn't know what to say. Would he think of her differently because of the bite marks?

He smiled. "I think bite marks are kind of hot. Just upset that I didn't give them to you."

She sat up. "Bite me where ever you want, Josh." She reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, letting her breasts free. Lying back down, she started undoing her pants and Scud helped her wiggle out of them.

The next thing Ulyena knew, his pants and shirt were on the floor and she tried to get him to roll over so she could go down on him, but he refused. "I've waited too fucking long to have you, Ulyena. We'll do that stuff later." He smiled and positioned himself at her entrance. She gave him the look that told him that she was ready, and then he pushed himself into her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and let out a moan. When she felt him that night at Rush through his jeans, she knew that he was large, but now that his pants weren't constricting him, she found out that he was well hung. It hurt her at first, but she decided to joke about it to take the edge of the pain off. "Damn, Josh. What do you feed that thing?"

"The love of a right hand." He grinned and started to move inside her. She arched her back as his lips latched around her hard bud that centered her breast. His tongue swirled as he pounded her, and she entangled her fingers in his hair and pulled slightly. She grinded her teeth when he lifted her leg upon his shoulder. The different angle brought her closer to her climax.

He kissed her deeply as his speed increased. "I'm close, baby." He said. "Come for me, Ulyena."

And she did. Her walls clenched around him, milking him as she released her orgasm. "Josh!" Before she could think about what was happening, she bit his neck, sucking the sweet blood from his skin. It tasted so sweet; so delicious. She clung to him like a leach as she fed her innermost desire, not thinking about anything else.

"Ulyena." He said weakly. "Stop, you're..." Scud stopped talking when Ulyena pulled away. Her new fangs and lips glistened with his blood and she felt as good as new. Scud fell on the bed from blood loss and exhaustion. Ulyena couldn't even think straight as she quickly fled from the bed and ran to the nearest mirror, which was where her luggage was kept downstairs. She stared wide-eyed at her fangs as they glistened from the overhead lights. How did this happen? How did she become a blood sucking, creature of the night? She started breathing fast as a panic attack swelled inside her. As she stared at her new self in the mirror, the blood rushed to her ears and her heart dropped to her feet. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't undo what was already done, and she was sure to give Chupa a fair ass kicking when he got back. It was his fault to what she was now. Questions flooded her mind as she tried to wrap herself around the situation. Could she go in the sun? Did vampires ever sleep? Did they ever eat food? Or was blood all she could have? Would she be able to lead a normal life? More importantly, would Blade try to kill her?

A small shuffling noise broke her thought process and she figured that Scud was wanting an explaination that she couldn't give, which would be hard while she was nude. Since her clothes were right next to her, she threw on her black tracksuit that she never used properly. She just liked the way it looked on her. When she was fully dressed, she turned around and suddenly felt a hand on her mouth and Nomak was standing in front of her. "Don't move or scream." He said, and then a sharp pain filled her skull before she blacked out.

* * *

**Oh lord. I know this was short, but a HUGE surprise is in this and the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ulyena woke up with a stinging sensation taking over the side of her face. Her head was pounding and her vision was blurred, but as she blinked, it began to clear. She was lying on a dirty, cold and wet concrete floor. When she reached up to touch her face, she automatically flinched away when her fingers touched seared flesh. She looked around to grasp a hold of her surroundings, but noticed that she could barely see in the pitch darkness. She could tell that the wall around her curved, so she guessed that she was in a tunnel of some sort. A small stream of light was showing in the end portion of the tunnel, and Ulyena scrunched her nose at the rotten stench that was in the air. Was she in the sewers?

Footsteps splashed towards her and her body immediately tensed at the sound. She almost asked who was in the dark, but Nomak's voice filled the silence. "My apologies, Ulyena, for your skin. I didn't expect the sun to be where it was." He stopped when he was close to her and she could see his silhouette in the dark. "I brought you here to tell you the truth of my existence and the truth about your mother."

"My… Mother?" Ulyena asked. "What do you mean? My mother went missing over fifteen years ago."

Nomak smiled. "That's what you think." His gravel-like voice seemed amused as it echoed throughout the tunnels. "Your mother was, and still is, a familiar."

"A familiar?" Ulyena's stomach dropped. She suddenly felt that he was about to say something that wasn't pleasant. "What do you mean, 'still is'?"

"A pet, if you will." He explained. "A human that is owned by a vampire and marked to show it. They are beaten, tortured, fed on, and raped on occasion if they deny their master's wishes. Your mother happens to belong to my father."

Her heart sped up. Her mother was still alive? "Who is your father?"

"Damiskinos."

"What does this have to do with me? Why did you bring this up?"

"I'm getting there." He held up a hand. "Damiskinos has been working to create the perfect breed of reaper for over a hundred years. There have been many failures. I was not the first. Every thirty years, Damiskinos picks a woman to draw DNA from to create a better species of reaper. He threatens them into becoming familiars and then takes their DNA to inject it into a fetus that has been designed. This generation of reapers belongs to your mother."

Ulyena was speechless as he explained the unthinkable, but he wasn't finished yet.

"He destroyed all but two fetuses when he realized they were failures. I was one of them." He sat on his knees next to her. "What do you remember about the entire night before your mother went missing? Think hard about what you heard."

Ulyena remembered exactly what happened that night, but she couldn't remember everything that was said. The only memory of that night that came to mind was the argument that her parents had before they left. Ulyena hadn't ever thought about what they had said to each other, but now, it all seemed to make sense.

_"I can't believe you never said anything about this!" Her father yelled to her mother. "She's in danger and you never brought it up?"_

_ "I didn't think I had to. She won't be one of them; it didn't work."_

_ Ulyena was playing with her Barbies in the living room as they argued in the kitchen. It was a normal routine: Mommy and Daddy always yelled before she and Mommy left to go somewhere._

_ "What do you mean she won't be one of them? She has their DNA."_

_ "Yes, but she looks nothing like the other one!" Her mother said. "They look totally opposite."_

_ "That doesn't matter!" Her father raged. "They want her back, and they'll take you with her. I'm not losing you for a child that's not even mine."_

_ "Well, I love Ulyena with all of my heart, and if you don't want her, you don't want me."_

_ "You don't think I love her? I love her like she is mine! I call her mine! Sometimes I even believe she is! But if I lose you both because of what she is, I don't know what I would do."_

_ "You don't have to worry about that." Her mother's voice softened. "Ulyena and I will be back in a couple of hours." _

Ulyena was feeling woozy. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "Are you saying that I'm like you?"

"Chupa's bite triggered your vampiric DNA, but the reaper strain didn't affect you at all. You are a half breed, and genetically," he paused and looked her in the eyes. "You are my sister."


	10. Chapter 10

She sat in the shadows, watching people, human, live out their daily lives. Something she'd never be able to do again. She couldn't go beach vacations with her girlfriends; she couldn't go tanning' she couldn't even eat steak anymore, which royally pissed her off. She would have to live a night life and reap the benefit that she was still alive and not going insane like most would.

Ulyena sat in a shaded alley, watching the warehouse door; waiting for it to open so she could dash inside without fully burning to death. Her thoughts were consumed with what Nomak had told her. She was a pure-blood, but a half-breed. She didn't have to be fed blood after she was bit to trigger her vampire DNA. She was the only fetus that the reaper strain didn't affect in the way it did the others. He also told her that her mother was still alive, but barely, and was still being used for DNA.

Ulyena wanted to go straight to Damiskinos's lair, but Nomak told her that it was too dangerous for her to go alone and she'd never make it through the sun. She was a different kind of half-breed and she, unlike Blade, was very susceptible to sunlight, but not to garlic or silver. She healed quickly, but since she had the tiniest speck of reaper DNA, she needed to feed… a lot.

Nomak had taken the time to find some blood whores for her to drink from, and they all died of blood loss before they even hit the floor. Ulyena finally understood why people were scared of vampires. They were killers. _She_ was a killer, and there was nothing she could do to change that. She would have to live with what she was for the rest of her life, however long that may be.

What really got her was that she spent the whole twenty-three years of her life not knowing what she was, or how she came to be. She was designed; a fetus that was made from a creative mind. DNA was transported from a human and into a machine to be converted into her. There was no 'birds and the bees', no love making, or doing what she and Scud had done.

Scud. Had he woken up yet? What was he going to say to her? Would he even remember? So many questions were flowing through her brain as she sat in the alley, pounding in her head and searching her for answers that she didn't have. Did he even know that she was gone? What would she tell him? What would she say to Blade? Would he kill her? By the way he looked at her before he left, he already knew about her change. Would he deem her worthy enough to live?

She didn't want to think about it anymore. Ulyena only cared about getting to Scud and assuring him that she was okay. So she sat in the shadows, watching and waiting. She started growing hungry, but never tired and that amazed her. So did that mean that she would never tire? Never again would she need sleep? Never would she feel the hunger for steaks, chicken, apples, watermelon or eggrolls? No more vodka shots. No more sweet tea. No more egg's benedicts. And what really killed her: no more coffee.

Ulyena could still work at Rush, but she had to be discrete. She was like that already, but something told her that she needed to be more careful about her decisions. She wondered that if someone found out about her, if they would be scared of her. She felt that talking to Nyssa would probably help, since she was a pure-blood herself. Speaking of Nyssa, Nomak had said that Damiskinos was Ulyena's and his father, so did that mean that Nyssa was her sister?

She would just wait until dark to find out. Then, she'd tell Blade, Whistler and Scud everything. About how they're being played like a deck of cards and manipulated like dogs. She would tell them everything that Nomak had told her, and then she would tell them about her.

A flicker of movement caught her eye as the sun began to set. She watched three men, two in SWAT-looking uniforms and a blonde man in business attire, walk up to the warehouse door. The businessman pulled a phone out of his pocket, said a few words into it, and then put it back into his pants. He looked from left to right, making sure that no one was nearby, as the large door opened.

He and the two guards disappeared into the warehouse, and Ulyena quietly followed them in. What were they there for? Blade, perhaps? Did he come back and she didn't realize it? She quickly ducked behind a barrel when the businessman suddenly turned around, suspecting a follower, and then she came out of her hiding spot when he began walking again.

She suddenly feared for Scud's life when the two guards pulled automatic weapons into view. Ulyena prepared to spring into actions and defend him, because one: she was hungry, and two: she didn't want Scud getting hurt, but everything changed when she saw him taking a large sledgehammer to everything in Blade's workshop. He was smashing up his own creations, Whistler's gun cabinet; everything. Scud stopped when he reached her luggage and stared at her open suitcase for a moment before tossing the sledgehammer aside. He picked up a brick and lunged it through the windshield of Blade's Charger, and then looked at the businessman. "Fuck that felt good."

The businessman smiled politely. "Are you ready to go? Blade and the old man are still unconscious, and they sent for you."

How did Scud know Damiskinos? She gasped as she realized that Scud didn't only know about him, but he was probably a familiar.

Scud lit up a joint. "Did you guys find her? Is Ulyena there, too?"

"No, but Damiskinos has no doubt that she'll find her way there." The businessman shook his head slightly. "I'm surprised, Joshua. You actually said her name instead of calling her by a letter. Do you really love this woman?"

"Shut up, she's special. And I told you not to call me that."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Joshua? She doesn't love you. Damiskinos said that she's not designed for that."

"How would you know?" Scud yelled. "How do you know what she feels? Maybe I'm so sick and tired of being ignored that I believe that someone could actually love me! I get treated like shit, and she treats me like I actually mean something in this fucked up world!"

"Joshua…"

"I said don't fucking call me that anymore."

"As I was saying," the businessman continued. "You mean something. That's why you were chosen for this. You went through pain and suffering to earn Blade's trust, and because of that, you are respected. Most of the vampires won't even get close enough to speak to Blade, let alone live with him."

"Well, if that's supposed to make me feel better, it doesn't. I only want to know if she's okay."

"I'm sure she is. Now, let's go so we can find out, shall we?"

Scud took a deep breath and glanced at her luggage one more time. "Alright. I'm ready."


	11. Chapter 11

Ulyena didn't even remember how she had gotten into Damiskinos's place, but she had somehow managed to do so. Her only concern was Scud's well-being. She loved him, but that didn't mean that she wasn't mad. How could he do that to Blade? After the vampire killer was generous enough to save his life, Scud turned his back anyway. One part of her was infuriated, but another wanted to give Scud the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Damiskinos had threatened to kill him if he didn't do it?

She shook the thought from her head. Ulyena didn't want to think about Damiskinos killing someone while she was sneaking around the large halls and corridors of his lair. Where would they be? Maybe her mother was here as well? She mentally kicked herself. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand: finding Scud and Blade. If they were after Blade, she knew that shit was about to get real.

It was almost too silent until the sound of someone yelling caught her attention. It almost sounded like Whistler. She focused her hearing just to make sure.

"Tell me somethin', you lyin' son of a bitch." Yes, that would definitely be Whistler.

Ulyena ran as fast as her legs could allow her before passing a room that caught her attention. A small window on the door revealed a woman in the dark room. A woman that was beaten bloody and chained to the wall. A woman who looked too much like herself to be ignored. "Mom?" She said in a whisper. Johanna Gavlik was lying on the ground. The only part of her body that was moving was her chest. Her hair was a bloody, matted mess, bruises covered her body and she was naked with shackles around one of her ankles.

Ulyena kicked the door open and dropped to her knees. Fifteen years ago, her mother looked youthful, lovely and full of beauty. Now, wrinkles lined her skin that was stretching across her skull. Her full, blonde hair was greying and thin, and bags sat under her swollen and dull eyes. Tears welled up in Ulyena's eyes, but she forced herself to hold them back.

"M-mom? It's me, Ulyena. Remember?" Her voice cracked.

Johanna lifted her head slightly and Ulyena could tell that she was in pain. "Yena?" Her voice was dry and gritty, as if she hadn't spoken for a long time. "My baby girl?"

"Yeah, mama. It's me." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. She was mentally formulating a plan on getting her mother out of there. All of the sudden, she had an idea. She'd find a guard, get the keys and unlock the shackles. "I'll be back, mama. I'm going to get you out of here. Promise." She poked her head out of the door and, her luck, there was a guard walking in her direction. She put on her most innocent face and approached him. "Excuse me sir? I need your help with something, could you come here?"

A smirk appeared on his face as he walked towards her. She parted her lips seductively and she fisted his jacket in her hands before yanking him into the small room. She threw him against the wall and said in a low, menacing voice, "I want to get her out of here, and I want your help." Her fangs slid out of her gums and the guard jumped.

"I-I can't!" He said hurriedly.

She then got up in his face. "And just why the fuck not?" She growled.

His eyes were filled with fear as he shook in her grip. "Because only Damiskinos has the keys. I swear."

A new rage filled her as she suddenly bit into him, only drinking a small amount before she went and ripped the chain out of the wall. Chunks of concrete flew in all directions, but she was careful not to hurt her mother. She picked her up gently and was about to walk away when a shotgun rang a shot from down the hall. She heard Blade yell, and then nothing. "Hey, you." She addressed the guard. "Get up." He looked a bit exhausted, but he did as he was told. "Take her to the old, abandoned warehouse about five miles north of here. And I swear," She lowered her voice. "If I find out that you don't stay with her until I get there, or if you don't take her at all, I'll make Damiskinos seem like a fucking peach. You got that?" She gently laid her mother in his arms and kissed her forehead before running down towards to where she heard the shot come from. She came to a large door with no windows, but she could hear familiar voices coming from inside.

"You thought you had me on a leash, didn't you Blade?" Reinhardt's voice said.

"You may be strong and fast," Ulyena recognized Scud's voice. "But in the end B, you're just too human." She heard a fist connect with flesh and Whistler grunted.

"Well, you little son of a bitch." Whistler said, and then grunted again when he was hit.

"Why?" Blade asked.

"Why?" Scud repeated. "You heard que ball. Pretty soon, they're all going to be Daywalkers, and when that happens, I'd rather be a pet than cattle. You got me?" He paused. "So, what do you think of that?"

"Well," Blade said. "Two things. One: I've been onto you since they turned you."

"Shit." Ulyena said. So Blade did know about Scud. Ulyena realized that it couldn't be good as of right now, and then she burst into the room. "Scud!"

"And two," Blade continued. "It's not a dud."

"No!" Ulyena started running towards him, but it was too late. The last thing she saw of her lover was him looking at her with love and regret and then she watched as he exploded into tiny chunks and fragments of charred human flesh.

* * *

**Oh lord, guys! I'm sorry! It had to be done, though! There's just one more chapter left!**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Two Months Later- **

The moon was full over the projects of LA. Dim streetlights flickered over the sidewalks that were filled with people and the occasional prostitute. They were talking, laughing; things normal humans did. They were on their way to the clubs and bars, or on their way home from work. No one took a second look into the shadows. No one noticed the large, black, vampire hunter.

No one noticed the blonde vampire that was hunting him.

Ulyena sat atop an old, abandoned apartment building, watching Blade as he awaited his next victim. She followed him everywhere he went. From Prague to LA, she had stuck like a leach, barely ever letting him out of her sight. She had an advantage of never needing sleep since she was a vampire and she learned that if she used enough sunscreen, she could blend into society.

Blade and Whistler had migrated to America to get away from Prague, especially since there were close to three hundred bodies in Damiskinos's building by the time they were done and there happened to be cameras everywhere. Ulyena decided to follow them in hopes of avenging her lover's death. It didn't take long for her to realize that she had to wait for the right moment to strike. When Blade was at his most vulnerable, she would take him out.

Sometimes, she caught herself dreaming up ways to kill him. Perhaps torture him, then drain his blood and leave him to die? Maybe she could just blow his ass up like he had done to Scud. Either way, she would enjoy watching him perish. "After all," she said out loud to herself. "Revenge is bittersweet."

Yes, revenge would be sweet, but only bitter from her remembering the purpose behind it being so nice. Blade had killed the only man she had ever come to love. Sure, he had turned his back on Blade, but Scud probably did it to protect himself. Ulyena would never know the real reason, though. Blade had made sure of that.

Then she thought about her mother and how she would never meet the man that her daughter loved. After Ulyena had met up with the guard at the warehouse, she had taken her mother to the house where her father lived back in Moscow; the home that she had run away from. He promised that he would take care of Johanna since she had brought her back. Ulyena lied and told him that she would go after the man who did the horrible things to Johanna, because he probably wouldn't have agreed to take care of her if she had said otherwise.

She couldn't believe that she would never see Scud again. Ulyena wouldn't ever feel his skin on hers, or be able to look into his eyes while they made love ever again. She would never make love with him ever again. She missed the way his kisses felt, she loved the way he looked in the rain and she missed his smart remarks and the constant smell of pot around him.

While reminiscing, she failed to notice that Blade had slipped out of her sights. "Fuck." She said before leaping to the next building. She looked around again. "Where the hell did you go, you son of a bitch?" She asked in a whisper as her eyes scanned the area below her.

Suddenly, an arm was around her throat and holding her tight against a broad chest. He scent filled her nostrils as he spoke in his deep voice. "I'm right here." She couldn't speak because his grip was so tight. "You, of all people, should know better than to come after me, Ulyena. But, after all..." A sudden sharp pain filled her body as he shoved a silver stake through her back and into her heart. As she wilted away into ashes, she heard him finish her quote. "Revenge is bittersweet."

* * *

**Damn, that one was a bit short, but I think it was a good one :) So, this story is done! I'll probably end up doing another Scud story, whether it be an OC, Blade, or maybe Chupa. I don't know, but I have to finish my other stories first so I don't get behind on them :) So, please review! And thanks for all the reviews, favorites and subscriptions for this! I enjoyed writing it! Love you guys! **  
**-LovinNorman'sChestTatt**


End file.
